1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to accessories for smoking tobacco. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved carrying case for cigarettes having means to light and eject a cigarette therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
One common problem with the smoking of cigarettes is the repetitive loss of a device to light the cigarettes. To overcome this problem several devices have been proposed which incorporate a lighter within a cigarette carrying case. Certain of these carrying cases include a combination lighter and ejector, such that the user may dispense a lighted cigarette directly from the carrying case. While certain of these devices have proved serviceable, they continue to have certain problems associated with their use, such as an inability to carry and automatically dispense a complete pack of twenty cigarettes, a dangerous lighter arrangement which does not adequately shield the flame of the lighter, and ejector means which do not maintain a stable hold upon the cigarette so that the lighted cigarette may easily be dropped.